Heartbreak and Recovery
by Selphy Wish
Summary: After they found Korra, everyone comes to Air Temple Island for rest and dinner. It's awkward at first, but they begin to enjoy themselves. Love is full of heartbreak, but it becomes worth it in the end. Makorra and implied Bosami as seen through the eyes of Lin. Past Linzin.


Shortly after they retrieved Korra, the entire lot decides to go back to Air Temple Island. For Korra to rest and heal, and for all to get a well-deserved dinner.

Now, it'd be awkward for Lin Beifong to come. The last time Lin saw Pema was when she attempted to get her arrested for stealing Tenzin.

She'd been such a petty person then. And she still hasn't completely let go. But a pained cry wakes Lin up from her dream world. Korra keeps moving around, even though they've all told her to stop fidgeting. Especially Mako.

Even though everyone, even Lin, is so worried about her, they all know she'll be okay. Because she is Avatar Korra. She is like the earth; always there, strong and sturdy. She is like the air, because she is unstoppable. She is like a flame, destructive yet giving off the warmth and hope of life. She is like the water, rippling, gentle, healing and vital to life itself.

She is Avatar Korra.

And she will make it through all right.

And now, Lin breathes deeper as the Air Temple comes into view. Tenzin had convinced her to come, and she has no idea why she agreed. Perhaps it was to keep Korra's health in check.

Pema was so much younger yet sweeter than Lin. Tenzin, he'd made the right choice. Lin knew this deep down. She could not have stopped the heartbreak. Because Tenzin and Pema, their relationship is true love. True love with just the right amount of fondness and care, with a small amount of bitterness required for a healthy relationship.

It didn't take a genius to know that someone was forming between Korra and Mako. And it's even easier to tell, despite the subtle looks and questions, that Asami Sato's jealous. It is so similar to the triangle that had formed long ago, except that the girl outside of the couple is similar to Lin, while Asami's more similar to the girl who had confessed.

The sky bison lands on the island, and they all get out. They are jaded and wounded. Lin keeps dwelling on her earlier failure. Had she went looking for her missing officers sooner, they would still be able to bend.

Shaking the regret off, she steels her heart for what will come next.

Tenzin takes the lead as they head to the dining room. They're probably already eating dinner, he explains.

As soon as they enter, all three of his children run over to hug their father in loving embrace. Pema smiles, not noticing Lin. "I was so worried... I heard everything on the radio... How injured is Korra?"

It certainly is awkward when Pema notices Lin. Her skin pales but her smile doesn't falter. "Lin, how are you these days?"

Lin's sharp gaze softens and she focuses on the ground. The teenagers are watching intently, definitely interested. "I'm recovering well."

It's even more awkward for Tenzin. "P-Pema, Lin will be eating dinner with us tonight."

His three children detach themselves from him and run over to Lin. "Lin? Lin Beifong? I've read so much about you!" "Haven't you known Daddy for a long time?" Similar questions fly out of their mouths, and Lin does not know what to do. Korra, despite what happened earlier, smiles weakly at the amusing scene while Mako set her down from his arms. Asami is visibly upset for a split second, but it changes quickly.

On Lin's face, a rare smile forms. She's quite fond of children, the children she so wanted to have with Tenzin. They never had anytime to think about it. "Yes. I have known your father for a long time. I can tell you so many stories about him. Like the time when we were teenagers and Uncle Sokka brought some—"

"Lin!" Tenzin's face went bright red. "That was on accident!"

Everyone giggled, even the teenagers who didn't know what happened. Bolin makes a mental note to ask Lin about it later, as well on asking her to teach him traditional bending and metalbending.

Pema looks at Lin with a genuine smile, but it's obvious that guilt is in her eyes. "There's enough for everyone."

They all settle themselves down at dinner, while Korra is being fed by Jinora who already finished dinner. She doesn't have the strength to lift anything.

As Lin is lifting a piece of tofu to her mouth, she looks at the younger members of the group, Team Avatar. Mako is looking at Korra with all the love he has. Asami is staring at Mako and Korra with sullen resentment. And she notices that the young earthbender is staring fondly at Asami. Huh.

Lin knows it will all work eventually. She feels bad for the small amount of heartbreak that Asami will have to feel when it is all over, but it's obvious that Asami will have Bolin left. She'll probably try to save the relationship with Mako, just like Lin did. Try to save something when there's nothing left to save.

Bolin begins to entertain everyone with bad jokes, but they all laugh anyway. Even herself.

Korra and Mako exchange smiles. Korra is beginning to speak about what happened earlier to Tenzin. Tarrlock got his bending taken away. The bastard got what he deserved for trying to doom the world just to get revenge for his father.

Though she does not see herself in Asami, she still feels for her. She cannot, will not avoid what will come next between Korra and Mako.

Because it is true love.

* * *

Hello! This is my first time writing in this section, and I didn't want to wait to update my other stories to publish it, so... uh, please don't hate me? I don't have that much readers anyway.

I've been in the same position as Asami, Mako and Korra, in real life. One of the few males I've liked was going out with one of my closest friends. She normally gets the more sweeter guys. A lot of the guys that like me are assholes. So, the guy liked me back but I stayed away. Do you want to know how it ended? Okay, my friend found out and I told her I wouldn't do anything. She felt bad for not knowing that I liked him first, so she set me up with the girl I'm with now. It's been months and months, and I'm glad I was being my normal doormat self that moment. (Yeah, I'm bisexual—and leaning towards girls. Have a problem?) It all ended well, but in Legend of Korra... Asami should break up with Mako and still be friends with them all. Mako should date Korra, and they'll be in love. Asami and Bolin will be in love. And it'll all be happily ever after~ /murdered

Anyhow, the main lesson is that pain brings happiness sometimes. Heartbreak doesn't last forever. I like Asami a lot. But if she doesn't back off and get with Bolin, some serious shit is gonna go down. Oh yeah. Did I do a good job writing in second person? I'm testing out this writing style. This... it's kind of OOC, isn't it? I just... um... sorry. /runs and hides

Please leave a review! I may or not continue writing, depending on the response.


End file.
